


but it's a little too late

by irleggsy



Category: Bleach, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, Supernatural Elements, and karasuno's protective, he gets a cool soul reaping boyfriend, hinata goes apeshit, i think i am absolutely hilarious, misunderstandings are had, tldr kageyama can sees ghosts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irleggsy/pseuds/irleggsy
Summary: Kageyama's elusive "girlfriend" turns out to be a bizarre ginger-haired boy whoisn'tHinata. Subsequently, he may or may not lose it at some point.Karasuno's getting kind of suspicious of Kageyama's relationship. It seems like he always runs into trouble around this guy, and some things aren't adding up. When push comes to shove, they aren't afraid to show their protective streak, especially when it comes to their youngest.Ichigo likes his new volleyball-playing boyfriend alot.He just wishes ghosts would stop crashing their dates, because it's a real mood-killer.(This is 110% crack. HQ!! focused.)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio (endgame), Kageyama Tobio & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 47
Kudos: 207





	1. it starts off like this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is purely crack, but also angst, but also comedy.
> 
> this is inspired by two things: 1) i looked up ichigo's height and i had the realization that kageyama is 5'11" and ichigo is 5'8" (which is crazy) and 2) [You Belong With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998888/chapters/13781212) by ria_green which is both hilarious and emotional.
> 
> In Haikyuu, set right before the Spring Interhigh Qualifier (Karasuno vs. Johzenji/Seijoh/Shiratorizawa) and in Bleach, set right after Ichigo returns from Soul Society after saving Rukia. okay cool i hope you guys enjoy!!

It starts off like this:

Karasuno’s getting ready for the Miyagi Qualifier one September afternoon, and Hinata, with his boundless energy, bounces up to Kageyama at the end of practice. 

“Yama-yama-kun! Let’s work on our quicks?” he asks, enthusiasm and cheer cranked up to the max. 

Kageyama hums and slings his bag over his shoulder. “Hm… nah,”

The entire team snaps their heads to look at him in disbelief. “Eh?!” Hinata replies.

Kageyama makes a bemused face at the sudden spectators. “What? Why are you all looking at me?” 

“You never say no to volleyball!” Hinata pouts. “C’mon, please? I know you wanna win Nationals! Right?”

Kageyama scowls and smacks him across the head. “Hinata-boke, of course I do! I just…” He scratches the back of his head in an almost _bashful_ sort of way. “I’ve got something to do today.”

Tsukishima snorts. “Never thought I’d see the day our King has anything but volleyball on his mind,” He deadpans. Yamaguchi snickers from beside him.

Nishinoya marches right up to him and smacks the back of his palm to his forehead. “You _sure_ you’re not sick? You seem pretty delirious to me!” He says this in a singsong voice.

Kageyama slaps away his hand in irritation. “Like hell I’d get sick at such an important time!”

Daichi sighs from where he’s doing his cool-down stretches. “Guys, leave him alone. He’s definitely not going to get rusty any time soon, and there’s nothing wrong with leaving when practice is actually over.” He raises an eyebrow at Sugawara, who’s giggling at their kouhai’s idiocy.

Tanaka laughs, loud and boisterous, and slings an arm across Kageyama’s shoulder. “Guys! Isn’t it obvious?” To his annoyance, Tanaka pinches Kageyama’s cheek. “Look at that shy little face. Our sweet little underclassman here’s got a date~!” he coos. “Don’t you, Kageyama?”

“Um, yeah.”

“I’m just teasing—wait. What?” Tanaka is floored.

“Yeah. I actually do have a date, and I don’t want to keep them waiting. So, if you’ll excuse me—” He ducks out from Tanaka’s arm and walks away, oblivious to the way everyone’s jaw drops. “I’ll see you all tomorrow.”

And as soon as the gym door swings shut behind him, Karasuno _loses it._

—

Morning practice the next day is a hellscape.

As soon as Kageyama steps foot inside the gym, he’s accosted by Nishinoya and Tanaka, who latch onto his arms like octopi.

“Kageyama! You’ve been keeping us in the dark! Why didn’t you tell us you have a girlfriend?”

“Yeah, adhere to the bro code!”

Kageyama tilts his head quizzically. “Because I don’t have… a girlfriend? What do you mean _bro code?”_

“What do you mean you don’t have a girlfriend? You lied to us about that date?” Tanaka frowns.

“Are we not going to talk about the fact he doesn’t know what the bro code is?” Nishinoya interjects.

Kageyama shakes his head and ignores Nishinoya. “No, I—I definitely went on a date yesterday,”

“Hey, no need to be bashful! Have you guys been dating for long?”

“Maybe since… before the training camp?” he says.

“Two months?” Nishinoya shouts, before devolving into an unintelligible garble. “Two months and you didn’t tell us?!”

Tanaka puts his face in his hands. “You don’t even know when you got together? Man, she’s going to hate that!”

“Neither of us really care about that stuff,”

“You’ve never even mentioned her!”

“Well, yeah. Why would I?” And Kageyama is genuinely confused. “We both have different priorities,”

Nishinoya crows. “This girl sounds awesome!”

“This is what I’m competing with?” Tanaka sobs. “I can’t believe the baby of the team got a girl before I did!”

“Tell us about her! C’mon, c’mon, c’mon, what’s she like?” Nishinoya jumps up and down in excitement.

Kageyama’s confusion shifts into amusement. “What exactly do you want to know?”

Even Hinata, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi have surrounded him by now, and Sugawara is shamelessly eavesdropping with Asahi and Sawamura. Tsukishima skeptically raises his eyebrow. “Well, for starters, if she’s real,”  
  


Kageyama snorts. “Yeah, they’re real alright,”

“So,” Yamaguchi starts. “What’s her name?”

Kageyama hesitates.

“...Ichigo,” he admits, and he says her name with such reverence that even Tsukishima, apathetic as he is, startles. “Kurosaki Ichigo.”

“Alright everyone! Break it up, break it up!” Coach Ukai picks that moment to walk in, and an evil grin stretches over his face. “Let’s get started on our stretches. We’re going to be having a cardio day, so we’ll be practicing our dive saves.” The laugh he lets out at the team’s groan is more of a cackle than anything else. Kageyama’s mysterious ‘girlfriend’ is forgotten for now.

No one notices Hinata’s devastated expression.

—

The next day, Nishinoya, girl-crazy as ever, continues to pester him about it. “Where’s Ichigo-chan from? What’s she like? How tall is she? What’s her hair color? She a good student? With a cute name like that, she’s gotta be. But a bad girl is always pretty hot—”

“Stop!” Kageyama barks, and pinches the bridge of his nose in between his fingers. “Dammit… if I knew you guys would make such a big deal out of it I wouldn’t have told you!”

Nishinoya makes a pitiful noise and walks off. “Sorry for caring…”

“Stop guilt-tripping me!” Kageyama groans. “Fine! You can ask one question a day. Only one. But we’ve got better shit to do, so make it quick!”

Nishinoya grins and runs back. “I can deal with that! Where’s she from?”

“Karakura.”

Sugawara, who’d been watching the entire exchange with wide eyes, makes a curious noise. “Karakura isn’t too far, but it’s not near either! How did you even meet her?”

_“One per day!”_

“Sorry, sorry!”

—

The day after that, Sugawara repeats his question. “How’d you meet Ichigo? And don’t skimp out on the details either!”

“Yeah, Bakageyama! How’d a guy like you even meet a girl?” Hinata huffs. “I didn't think there was space in that head of yours for things outside of volleyball!”

Kageyama pokes him in the side and ignores him in favor of his vice-captain. “It’s a bit of a long story, but. I was practicing in Fukuda park, which is a bit of a halfway point between my house and Karakura, when Ichigo saved me from some-from some…” He trails off, uncertain. “...Thugs. Yeah, Ichigo saved me from some thugs,” he says, more convincing.

“Ha! You needed a girl to defend you?” Hinata laughs, maybe a bit forcefully.

“Shut up,” Kageyama scowls, but doesn’t take the bait. “There’s nothing wrong with a girl who’s strong,” He pulls a volleyball from the cart and bounces it across the floor a few times. “But I’m grateful Ichigo was there,”

Hinata went silent, entirely too focused on the ease at which he said ‘Ichigo’. _It’s never ‘Kurosaki’, only ‘Ichigo’. Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo—_

“I know this is another question, but—I’m concerned. Does she get in fights a lot?” Sugawara worried.

“It’s fine,” Kageyama spun the ball in his hand a few times. “And yeah, unfortunately. A lot of people pick on Ichigo because their appearance stands out. Ichigo never starts fights but—” he serves the ball gracefully across the court. “—Ichigo ends them.” 

Suga breaks out into a sweat. _Kageyama’s got a delinquent girlfriend?_

He grins, almost bloodthirsty. “Not only that, Ichigo’s got kind of a gang of people behind them. They call Ichigo the leader,”

Suga feels faint. _Kageyama’s got a_ **_Sukeban_ ** _for a girlfriend?!_

—

The next day, surprisingly enough, is Tsukishima.

They’re standing in the locker room after morning practice, changing for class. “King.” He clears his throat. “How tall,” he asks, with the enthusiasm of an obituary. 

“If I had to guess, 5’8”,” he mutters, aggressively yanking on his shoes. “Around 175 centimeters,”

“Tall!” Hinata squeaks.

“Everything is tall to you,” Tsukishima says. Privately, however, he does think, _That’s a pretty tall girl._

Tanaka laughs and points at Daichi. “Kageyama’s girlfriend is as tall as you, oh captain my captain!”

Daichi laughs, and then gives him a smile with a deadly aura. “Yes, how funny!”

Tanaka makes an _eep_ sound and goes to hide behind Nishinoya. “Oi, why are you hiding behind me? I’m the worst person you could’ve chosen for a shield,” Nishinoya complains. “Hide behind Asahi.”  
  


Asahi shakes his head. “No no no, leave me out of this.”

Sugawara gives off an exasperated huff. “Guys, there’s only 15 minutes til class. Because someone—” He gives Hinata a meaningful look, who has the conscience to look ashamed, “—got us penalty laps, we don’t have time to mess around. Move it!”

“Ha!” Kageyama stands up from the bench and leans into Hinata’s face. “I won! I’ll be the first to class!” he crows. He dashes out the room, whooping along the way.

Hinata tries to follow suit! “Oh no you don’t!” He promptly trips on his untied shoelaces and falls flat on his face.

—

“Hey, Kageyama. Does Ichigo play volleyball?” Daichi asks.

“Nah. I’ve been teaching them,”

Daichi chokes. 

“You? The patience to teach?” Ukai grunts. “Young love does crazy things,”

“Although if we’re talking sports, Ichigo was a seventh dan in karate before quitting,” Kageyama mentions off-handedly.

“Wh-Don’t you have to be like 50 years old?!” Nishinoya gasps.

“The age thing is outdated,”

Daichi is _screaming_ on the inside. _This ‘Ichigo’ girl sounds_ _terrifying._

—

“Kageyama! Her cup-size—”

“Daichi already asked a question, pervert.”

“No! It was supposed to be my turn!”

“Also, why the hell would I memorize cup size?”

“Why _wouldn’t_ you?”

“I… am not going to answer that.”

—

The next day, Kageyama’s question is asked in the middle of a practice match. “What’s she like?” Asahi gently queries, right before running up and doing the perfect service ace.

“Dammit!” Nishinoya complains from across the net and runs after the stray ball.

“I… don’t know,” Kageyama bites his lip. “Ichigo’s a lot of different things.”

“Take your time,” Asahi redoes his headband, tucking flyaway hairs into the elastic.

Kageyama has to think about the question for a few moments before he answers. “Ichigo’s... tough. Really stubborn. Honestly, a pain in the ass,” As they shift positions, his mouth quirks into a small smile. “But above all else, determined. Relentless. And a protector,” He crouches down to prepare for the next rally. “Ichigo’s… incredible.”

Sugawara, who was preparing to serve the ball, stops to stare at him.

Kageyama straightens up. “What? We’re in the middle of a match!” He makes a flailing arm motion. “Serve the ball!”

Asahi shakes his head in wonder. _He’s denser than a cinder block. Oh well. He is the youngest, after all._

—

“Hey, Kageyama—”

“Asahi already asked today.”

_“Dammit!”_

—

Takeda, who had called their most academically troubled students for a meeting after school, watches Ennoshita chew them out in amusement. 

“Dammit, guys! We’re never going to beat Aobajohsai if you can’t even pass your classes!” Ennoshita scolds Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Hinata. “Even Kageyama is getting better!” 

“No way.” Tanaka shakes his head. “No damn way.”

“Yes way! He got a 75% on his last test!”

Narita whistles from where he was watching on the sidelines. “The bar is really low, huh?”

“Stay out of this!” Nishinoya snaps. Narita can only laugh.

“What? How is it _Kageyama_ who’s doing the best?” Tanaka shrieks.

Kageyama shrugs and sips his juice loudly through the straw. “Ichigo’s ranked 23rd at Karakura.” He crushes the box in his hand after emptying it. “And that counts as my question for the day.”

Takeda makes a noise somewhere between a gasp, a snort, and a giggle that comes out more like a wheeze. He breaks out into an awful cough.

Ukai thumps his hand across his back. “Breathe, Ittetsu, _breathe.”_ His voice is concerned but Takeda can tell he’s trying not to laugh either.

“I take back every bad assumption I had about your girlfriend. She’s perfect,” Sugawara sighs, satisfied.

Takeda is _ecstatic_ with Kageyama’s progress. _Sugawara, I have to agree._

“Maybe you should get Ichigo to tutor them, eh?” Daichi laughs.

Kageyama suddenly looks uncomfortable. “Ichigo has an… erratic schedule,”

Tanaka and Nishinoya swivel their heads to stare at him suspiciously.

Takeda laughs, having finally gotten water. “As long as she’s helping out!”

Hinata silently bangs his head against the gym floor and groans.

—

“Kageyama—”

“Nope.”

“Aw, come on!”

—

“What color is her hair?” Hinata asks petulantly.

Kageyama stares.

And he stares.

  
...And he stares.

Hinata fidgets as the entire team watches in curiosity. “...What?” Hinata snaps. “Why are you staring at me?”

Kageyama bursts into near-hysterical laughter, doubling over.

“Bakageyama?” he cries. “Did I break you? What’s wrong?”

“There’s nothing wrong, dumbass, just—” he looks at Hinata again and wheezes even more. “The irony of you asking that,”

“Why?” Hinata asks, puzzled.

“Ichigo—has bright orange hair. That’s why people pick fights with Ichigo—because they look, quote-unquote, ‘like a punk’,”

Hinata freezes.

_I have the same hair as Kageyama’s girlfriend._

He tries not to think into it too much, but _ouch._

“It’s almost the exact same color, but I’d say it’s more,” Kageyama squinted. “It’s more yellow,” Then he does something horrifying.

He smiles.

And it’s soft and genuine and it is nothing like his terrifying attempts in the past.

Hinata _hates it._

“And just like you, it’s natural,” He ruffles Hinata’s hair, and he has to consciously keep himself from leaning into the touch. “I love it.”

_God, this is bad._

—

One day, Kageyama leaves early again (well, not early, but he didn’t stay for extra practice. So, early for him.) and the team decides to have a group meeting on the elusive _Ichigo._

“I don’t know about you guys, but I’m not convinced Ichigo-chan is real.” Nishinoya hisses.

Tanaka nods eagerly. “25th in the school but also a renowned Karate specialist? The leader of a girl gang in a faraway town? A tall, orange-haired seductress with a heart of gold? _With legs for days and an ass to match?”_

“Okay now, calm down. Kageyama said nothing of her looks besides her hair and her height,” Suga scolds, faintly amused. “And Karakura is like, 40 minutes away. It’s not some exotic, faraway land.”

“He also said she has a deep frown on all the time,” Asahi muses. “Scary."

Nishinoya nods. “And the uniforms are gray!”

“When did you ask that?!” Hinata cries.

“Hm? Oh, no, he accidentally let it slip.” Nishinoya laughs. “I’ve got skills of deception,” he announces, then strikes a dramatic pose.

Hinata looks on in awe.

Ennoshita rolls his eyes. “By that, he means they had an argument about which school has the hottest uniforms.”

“Of course he’ll be biased towards his girlfriend! He’s uncultured!”

“I don’t know about you guys, but I think we should leave it. She’s obviously a good influence, I mean, look at his grades!” Suga smiles. “If that’s not love I don’t know what is.”

Daichi shrugs. “Yeah, and it’s not like he’s spending any less time on volleyball.” 

“But Kageyama’s only love _is_ volleyball!” Hinata waves his arms up and down.

Tsukishima rolls his eyes. “Even if she’s fake, he talks about her like she hung the moon and the stars. But I have to admit...” He pushes up his glasses. “The whole ‘I have a girlfriend who goes to a different school, so you wouldn’t know her’ thing is kind of suspicious.”

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi sounds scandalized.

“What? She doesn’t sound the slightest bit made-up to you?”

“Well... yeah, but—”

Someone clears their throat delicately from behind them. “I believe there is an easy solution,” a voice interrupts.

The team turns to see the newcomers. 

“Kiyoko!” Nishinoya and Tanaka exclaim in synchronization.

“And Yachi!” Hinata adds.

“Thanks, Hinata,” Yachi sighs.

“Personally, I think the team is being a bit nosy.” Shimizu raises a single well-manicured eyebrow. “But I admit I’m curious about Kurosaki-san as well,”

“So we have an excellent plan!” Yachi says, with more confidence than she feels. “You can leave it to us!”

“Eh?” Daichi asks. “Wait, that seems unnecessary—”

“Don’t worry about it,” Kiyoko says, and her voice leaves no room for argument. “I have questions too.” Then the pair walk off with a purpose.

The team is left in silence.

...Which Asahi promptly breaks. “Well… that was slightly ominous,”

“Who wants to get meat buns?” Hinata asks.

—

“Kageyama. Yachi and I would love to meet Ichigo-san,” Kiyoko says the next day at morning practice. “Would you like to bring her to practice someday?”

The entire team stumbles. **_This_ ** _is their foolproof plan?_

Kageyama also stumbles and nearly eats shit before catching himself. “What?” he squawks, slightly panicked.

Nishinoya and Tanaka share a look. _Fake girlfriend!_

“I-I mean sure, but um. _‘She’_ might not be what you expect,” Kageyama mumbles, still nervous, but slightly amused.

“We don’t mind,” Yachi assures. “I’m sure the team would love to meet her as well!”

“Well, if you’re sure… Ichigo might be able to come this afternoon, actually.” Kageyama scratches the back of his head. “Ukai-sensei, can I bring someone to practice today?”

He grunts in response. “Don’t care. As long as she’s not in the way,”

“Ah… okay,” Kageyama pulls out his phone and walks off.

—

When a strange boy with orange hair saunters through the gym that afternoon, the team is a bit confused, to say the least. Tanaka and Nishinoya are already giving him their most intimidating glares possible. “What’s this delinquent doing here?”

Sugawara yanks the backs of their shirts. “Hey, I’m sure he’s just lost,” he assures, although the worry in his voice still comes through.

Ukai stands up from his chair and stalks towards him. “Oi! Only students and family can observe practice, you better not be here to stir up trouble!”

The boy blinks. Once. Twice. “I thought I was allowed to be here…?” He looks around in confusion. “This is the Karasuno volleyball gym, right?”

Ukai gives him a suspicious once-over. “What’s your name, kid?”

“Kurosaki Ichigo?”

Ukai makes the most comically flabbergasted face. Sugawara would've found it funnier, but he's equally shocked.

And now, Kiyoko finally understands what Kageyama meant by _‘her’_ being 'unexpected'.

Ichigo, despite being shorter than several members of the team, has an incredible energy surrounding him that just makes him seem taller than he really is. A scowl is severely etched onto his face, and juxtaposing that is a spiky head of bright orange hair.

Flattering grey pants and a well-fitting white shirt with several buttons undone show off his impressive physique, and maybe most interesting of all are the white bandages running up and down his arms and around his neck. There's another bandaid running across his cheek, exacerbating the intimidating expression on his face. Finishing the look is his wide stance and crossed arms, almost as if he's expecting to find a fight in the Karasuno volleyball gymnasium instead of, well, volleyball.

“Ukai-sensei! Sorry about that!”

Kageyama jogs over to press a kiss to his cheek and sling an arm around his shoulders. If possible, everyone’s jaw drops further as Ichigo kisses him back. Ichigo’s face softens to a smile and his body relaxes from its standoffish pose as he looks up at Kageyama’s face and murmurs his hellos.

The team’s expression is priceless. Tanaka and Nishinoya are doing their signature Bodhisattva impressions, stone-faced as possible. Yamaguchi is visibly shaking while Tsukishima looks on as if he just bit into a rancid lemon. Narita, Ennoshita, and Kinnoshita are just barely holding back hyena-laughter while Asahi hides behind Sugawara and Daichi. Suga is on the verge of tears—whether they are out of despair or happiness is up for debate—and Daichi looks like he’s just taken a baseball bat to the face.

Hinata, meanwhile, looks like he’s actually about to pass out. 

After a brief exchange, Kageyama turns to face his team. He’s slightly apprehensive, but he’s also bouncing up and down on the heels of his feet in excitement. “Guys. This is my boyfriend, Ichigo.”

“Yo.” Ichigo does a two-fingered salute. “I can introduce myself if you guys want.”

Daichi snaps out of his stupor and stutters out a, “S-sure. Go ahead,”

“I’m Ichigo Kurosaki, Karakura High first year. I’m 15, I work at my father’s clinic, and yes, my hair is naturally orange.”

_The orange hair thing must’ve been a frequent enough question to include it in his introduction,_ Daichi thinks.

Ichigo hesitates before bowing. “Nice to meet you all. I’ve heard a lot of good things about you from Tobio, so... thank you for being good teammates." His words are unexpectedly bashful.

There’s a rather pregnant pause where Karasuno just… ogles him.

_I’ve heard a lot of good things about you from_ **_Tobio._ **

Sugawara nearly cries on the spot. _He_ **_is_ ** _perfect after all._

“...Right. I hope you’re not all just staring at me for the orange hair because that would be kinda hypocritical.” He's defensive now, his eyes darting over to Hinata’s head.

“No, no, no! Nothing of the sort, we’re just confused because, uh.” Daichi trails off. “We thought you would be—”

Nishinoya elbows his way through the onlookers and gawks at Ichigo. He turns to point at Kageyama in a blatant accusation. “This is your girlfriend?” he shrieks.

“Girlfriend?” Ichigo asks, amused. “Am I your beard now?”

Kageyama rolls his eyes. “I never said I had a girlfriend. I said his name was Ichigo, and you guys made the assumption on your own.” He pulls Ichigo closer to him, and the move is not lost on the team. “I tried to tell you guys!”

“B-but… you never said anything either!” Tanaka accuses.

“Would you guys have believed me?” Kageyama raises his hands in surrender. “I never called Ichigo a girl.”

“…Ichigo-chan…” Nishinoya whispers.

Ichigo bristles and turns to Kageyama. _“What_ exactly have you been calling me?”  
  


“Nishinoya!” Kageyama hisses. “He came up with it on his own.” He tries to placate his boyfriend.

Ichigo pins Nishinoya with a look. “Do I look like an Ichigo-chan to you?”

Nishinoya is sweating bullets, but Tsukishima unintentionally swoops in to rescue.“No. But you look like a carrot-top,” he adds helpfully.

Ichigo scowls, and again, a deadly aura fills the gym.

_What…?_ Nishinoya’s knees nearly buckle. _What’s happening?_

_Why do I feel so weak?_ Yamaguchi’s hand shoots out to steady himself with Tsukishima’s shoulder.

Asahi suddenly felt dizzy. _Am I imagining things or is he—?_

Kageyama elbows Ichigo sharply and suddenly the presence is _gone._

Karasuno is left breathing heavily, as if winded.

Kageyama clears his throat awkwardly, eager to distract them. “Um. I don’t know about you guys, but I’m ready to practice. Ichigo, you can help Kiyoko and Yachi, or you can sit with Ukai and Takeda.” He punches his fist into his other hand. “We gotta prepare if we want to be ready to beat down Shiratorizawa,”

Ichigo gives Kageyama the softest smile at that and Hinata actually has to throw up this time. He sprints out of the gym with a hurried “I need to use the bathroom!” and with his departure, the trance is broken. 

Bent over the toilet, Hinata wipes away the tears in his eyes. _When did I start caring about that idiot’s love life?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor hinata :( literally everything i write is angst i hate this? also i'm sorry i'm allergic to finishing works and can only start new WIPS. 
> 
> [tumblr](https://irleggsywrites.tumblr.com/) | [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/oborokoto/) | irleggsywrites@gmail.com
> 
> please leave a comment on your way out, it's the only way my stupid lizard brain stays motivated to write... and yeah, that's it. stay safe out there guys !


	2. kageyama can see ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first time Tobio's ever seen a hollow.
> 
> Thankfully, it's also the first time he meets a soul reaper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the long and short of it is: i'm getting more attached to kageyama and ichigo than i thought
> 
> also i made a list of bleach and hq!! characters and their respective heights and god i never realized how wild some of bleach's canon heights are.
> 
> interesting highlights: rukia is 4'8" and yachi is an inch taller at 4'9", nishinoya and orihime are 5'2", ishida & suga are 5'7", rangiku and daichi are 5'8", renji and tsukishima (& ushijima!) are 6'2" and chad towers is above them all at 6'5". note - furudate made hq!! characters wicked tall, and they tower above _most_ bleach characters.
> 
> alright, that's enough of that. i hope you like this chapter, please enjoy!

Kageyama can see ghosts.

It’s not a big deal, for the most part. Miwa could see them, and so could their grandfather. It seemed like it skipped a generation, however, because his parents were originally convinced they were both schizophrenic after a few strange incidents. The last straw was when they found their children playing hopscotch and talking with an ‘imaginary friend’.

Thank god his mother asked Kazuya about it before shipping them off to a psych ward.

“You are both very, very lucky. Seeing ghosts is an incredible experience,” His grandfather gave them a sad smile. “But in other ways it’s a curse. So you need to be really careful, okay?”

Miwa swung her and Tobio’s clasped hand’s back and forth. “What do you mean, Ojiisan?”

“Well, there are good ghosts, and there are bad ghosts. Good ghosts look like people, and they’re rather harmless. You can call them pluses,” Their grandfather sighed. “But there are also bad ghosts, who have stayed on earth for far too long. Those are called hollows,” His voice was grim. “They’re big and scary, and they always have a mask. If you see a hollow, no matter what you do, you run. You run and run and run until you’re safe because they are a type of danger you will never see anywhere else in your life,”

Tobio tilted his head in curiosity. “Ojiisan, how do you know all this?”

Kazuya gave them both a mischievous grin, all traces of seriousness gone. “This is a _big_ secret so you have to pinky promise not to tell anyone,”

With a chorus of _Yes!_ ’s and two pinky promises later, their grandfather told them his story. With a large pause for dramatic effect, he began to weave his tale. “My first love was a soul reaper, and I’ll never forget her. You see, meeting a soul reaper is a once-in-a-lifetime sort of thing…”

—

Ten years after that fateful day, Tobio sees a hollow for the first time.

Thankfully, he also sees a soul reaper for the first time.

He’s always been curious—and frankly, envious—of his sister since she told him she’d seen a hollow. Pale as a sheet, Miwa shook her head frantically. “It’s not something to be jealous of. I wish I had never seen it,” And her voice sounds broken. From that day out, she bans him from Karakura, because it’s an alleged hotbed of spiritual activity.

Today, Kageyama understands what she means. 

He’s practicing spikes in Fukuda park when he feels its presence. He violently flinches back, more instinctual than anything else. It’s a grotesque creature, 8 legs and an indescribably unsettling mask, scuttling towards him like a spider straight out of hell. Kageyama stays still, irrationally hoping if he doesn’t move, it _won’t see him._

A long, snake-like tongue darts out from beneath the mask. “Why hello there, little one. You can see me too, hm?” Its voice is raspy and foul, sadistic pleasure just _dripping_ from its words. It takes one step forward and Kageyama takes one step back. “Mmm… the ones who can _see_ are always tastier,” Another step forward. “C’mon, just let me have a little bite,” It licks its—lips? Teeth? Mask? It takes another step and grins. “The added power is just a bonus,”

Kageyama swallows, hard. He takes a moment to thank the heavens above for the stamina volleyball has given him. He opens his mouth and squeaks out a, “No thank you,” Then he fucking _bolts,_ because like hell he’s dying in a public park, and like hell is _today_ going to be the day he dies, _nope, nope, nope, no thank you, I still need to go to nationals and go to college and go to the Olympics and—_

_I don't want to die alone._

He can hear it following him through the park, uprooting trees and shoving benches out of the way like doll furniture, but not once does he look back. Not once does he slow down. Not once does he hesitate.

Kageyama screams like a beheaded chicken when he trips down a ravine and rolls into a creek. Knee deep in creekwater and flailing, he gathers his bearings and pushes himself out of the water with a desperate gasp. Looking up the hill and to the woods on the other side, he makes a split-second decision and runs to the other side to keep up his momentum. He runs downstream alongside the water, uncertain about how quick he could run through the forest. The moisture has soaked through and his body is caked with mud, but he barely even notices through the adrenaline, too busy running for his life.

They come to a faceoff when he reaches a culvert with a metal grill over it. A dead end. The slopes are too steep for him to make it up the hills in time, and Kageyama whimpers. _Hopefully, it’ll leave behind a body for my family to find._

He backs up against the gate, volleyball still clutched between his arms, and accepts his face. A spindly limb crawls on either side of him, and suddenly he’s being held up in the air like Simba—if Simba were about to be tossed off a cliff. He clutches the ball even tighter.

“I always love it when they run. Much more entertaining when they give chase,” The hollow starts to squeeze him, limbs wrapping around him like a boa constrictor. Kageyama cries out. “But this was inevitable.” Tobio squeezes his eyes shut, preparing himself for the pain of gigantic teeth and sharp claws.

But suddenly, he’s dropped into the water.

He sputters and looks up in shock. A boy about his age is _walking on air,_ wearing some sort of historical cosplay and wielding a sword that looks more like an enormous butcher’s knife.

_Shinigami._

_And his hair is bright orange, like Hinata._

Kageyama can only watch as the boy lops off all of the hollow’s limbs, one by one.

The hollow starts to flash in and out of existence—changing location rapidly—but the boy still strikes him accurately, deflecting and dodging fluidly despite his strange fighting style. But then, the hollow appears behind him, right in his blind spot, and Kageyama panics because it’s darting towards the Shinigami, and it’s got its mouth open like it’s ready to _devour_ and—

Kageyama spikes his volleyball at it as hard as humanly possible.

It _glows_ for some reason and hits it in the head with a surprising amount of force. The hollow flinches at the blow, but it’s not _enough._ It serves its purpose though because it’s no longer going for Kageyama’s savior but Kageyama, the kid who just hurled a volleyball at an eldritch abomination and expected it to die on the spot. _Ah. At least I’ll die doing what I love._ Kageyama holds his arms out and accepts his fate. _Volleyball._ The hollow whips around and screams at him, but it barely takes two steps forward and then—

A deadly flash of silver and the hiss of a blade echo throughout the creek and the sound is like music to his ears.

_Holy shit. That guy just cut this hollow in two._

He stands there, mouth set in a grim line, orange hair flowing in the breeze, casually handling his sword as if this is an everyday occurrence, and the two halves of it vanish from existence.

Kageyama’s out of breath, breathing like he just ran the damn Tokyo marathon, and the orange-haired guy in front of him looked like he hadn’t broken a sweat. Damn.

Said shinigami steps forward. He’s got a deep scowl, but a begrudging sense of approval. “Imbuing spiritual energy into a volleyball is not something I could’ve come up with. That was genius,” He holds a hand out in an offering. “Kurosaki Ichigo, Karakura High. 15 years old, substitute soul reaper. I _assume_ you can see me,”

Kageyama breaks out into laughter because how do you even respond to that? Spiritual energy? A shinigami who's also in high school? How did you even substitute for a soul reaper? That contradicted every single story his grandfather told him and Kageyama _loved it._ And what the hell is that _name?_ _“Ichigo?_ Strawberry the soul reaper?”

Ichigo’s face reverts into a scowl. “Hilarious. It’s actually _‘He who protects’.”_ He looks away with an embarrassed blush and Kageyama can’t help but think it’s kind of _cute._

Thankfully, he still hasn’t dropped his hand, so Kageyama takes it. “Kageyama Tobio, Karasuno High, also 15 years old. Not nearly as cool as soul reaping, but I play volleyball, and uh. I can see ghosts.”

Ichigo, shockingly enough, breaks out into a laugh, like Kageyama just told him the funniest joke in the world. “I sure fuckin’ hope you can see ghosts,” Ichigo smiles at Tobio, soft and genuine, and his heart skips a beat. “Karasuno, huh? I’ve heard you guys are kicking volleyball ass, that’s nothing to scoff at,” He scratched the back of his head. “So that’s why your spike was so powerful.”

Kageyama picks up his ball, which had been floating down the creek back to him. “We’re pretty good but,”—his eyes flash dangerously—”we still need to get better.”

Ichigo peers into his eyes and sees a kindred spirit. “Huh.”

They stand there a bit awkwardly, unsure of what to do. Kageyama shakes out his hair, water droplets flying everywhere, and then starts to make his way back up to the park. “I’m. Uh. I’m just going to go…?” he trails off, cringing at his abysmal social skills. “Thanks for saving my life though,” he tacks on.

Ichigo blinks and barks out a startled laugh. “I’ve got a different idea,” Then he scoops Kageyama up, bridal style. “I assume you need a ride home?”

The taller boy squawks. “Hey, wait a minute—!”

Ichigo gives him a cheeky grin. “It’s faster this way. Don’t worry,” Somehow, he jumps, and they reappear 50 feet into the air. All Kageyama can do is cling to him even more. “It’ll be fun,” Ichigo laughs when Kageyama buries his face in his chest.

“What the hell is your idea of fun?”

Ichigo ducks down to whisper in his ear. “Wanna find out?” And then he’s off, sprinting through the sky.

—

About a heart-attack and a half later, they’ve made it back to Kageyama’s house, and Ichigo gently deposits him in his backyard. 

There’s a lot of back-and-forth about the finer points of _‘shunpo’_ and _‘reiatsu’_ and _what do you mean I filled a volleyball with ghost energy?_

“Wait, so I’m in constant danger?” Kageyama’s voice must pitch up three octaves because Ichigo winces and holds his hands up in surrender.

“Well, in theory, you shouldn’t be—”

“Oh well that’s reassuring—what the fuck, Ichigo? How am I supposed to protect myself?”

“...You run?”

It probably isn’t a great idea to punch a dude with a massive sword, but Kageyama does it anyways, and he kind of regrets it because he punches Ichigo in the chest and the muscle under there is… really solid. Damn.

Kageyama just stares at him for a while. “...Teach me.”

“What?”

“Teach me how to protect myself.”

“Hell no, that’s not my job.”

Kageyama can’t remember a lot of the conversation after that, but what he does know is that he makes a very convincing argument, and Kageyama enters his house caked in mud, adrenaline running high, and Ichigo’s contact information in his phone.

He has no idea how the hell he’s going to balance out learning about ghosts, schoolwork, and volleyball, but he’ll figure it out.

—

Their relationship develops naturally from there.

Kageyama and Ichigo don’t see each other that often. They make time, but the distance between Karakura isn’t insignificant. Ichigo teaches him about what little Kageyama can do with his spiritual energy, and Kageyama tries teaching Ichigo volleyball, who is an absolute _powerhouse,_ but useless technique-wise. When there’s no more for Kageyama to learn, Ichigo takes up tutoring him, who’s never gotten better grades in his life.

It never occurs to Tobio to ask Ichigo why he’s stuck around.

He blinks and almost a month has passed. They see each other less and less. They have different priorities. Kageyama has volleyball, Ichigo has—saving the world. But they still talk.

But then, there's a period of time where Ichigo just— _disappears._

For an entire week.

Just radio silence.

...Nothing.

The panic that Kageyama experiences—it's indescribable. All he can think is that Ichigo is _dead._ He even skips school one day to snoop around Karakura High. He doesn't find him, of course, but a girl with black hair looks at him with an intense stare and Kageyama can tell that she _knows._ He nods at her. She smiles sadly and nods back.

Kageyama goes home and he cries.

Even the team can sense something is wrong. They tiptoe around him and Hinata has stopped calling him Bakageyama and even Tsukishima is more polite than usual. Which he appreciates, but doesn’t acknowledge. He feels guilty, but if they know that something specific is wrong, it would make it all the more real. It would feel like defeat.

A few days later, Ichigo shows up at his door in the middle of the night, wrapped in enough bandages to look like a mummy, limping with poorly-concealed pain. Kageyama drags him to his room, interlinks their hands, and tucks his head against his neck.

Tobio knew it went past their status of ‘friends’, but he also couldn’t be fucked. They talk in low tones and hushed voices, and at one point he just tells Ichigo to speak and let him listen. So he speaks. He speaks of kidnapping and dishonor and treason. He speaks of dangai and time shifts and soul society, of brothers and sisters and nobility. He speaks of the afterlife’s own corruption and betrayal and _Aizen._

Kageyama lets out a shaky laugh. “You almost died, over and over again, for this Rukia girl you met 4 months ago,”

“Yeah. And I’d do it again in a heartbeat,” Ichigo says, the absolute conviction in his voice leaving no room for argument.

Kageyama blinks away unshed tears. “...You can’t keep doing this. One day you’re going to get yourself killed and I-I-I-” He stutters. “I wouldn’t even know what happened to you,”

Ichigo responds by sitting on his lap, his back to Kageyama’s chest, and Kageyama automatically wraps his arms around him.

“I’m not sure if I’ve made it clear, but Tobio—" And it's _dangerous,_ how much Kageyama's likes the sound of his name in Ichigo's mouth "—if it were you in Rukia’s place, I would do the same thing. With no hesitation whatsoever.” He clasps Kageyama’s hands in his. “I would do anything for the people I love.”

He cranes his neck to look at Tobio directly and Kageyama’s heart melts at the tenderness in his eyes. "Ichigo," he breathes. Kageyama reaches an unsteady hand forward, tilts his chin up, and kisses him.

  
 _It’s funny, how these things sneak up on you,_ he thinks, as Ichigo kisses him back. _Maybe falling in love with a soul reaper is genetic._

_—_

Bonus Scene 

_The day that Kageyama and Ichigo met..._

Oikawa’s on his way home from practice he spots a large shadow on the street. _‘That is an_ ** _awfully_** _large bird.’_ he thinks sardonically. Oikawa looks up to see the source of the shadow and he isn’t sure what he was expecting but—

God, he wasn't expecting _that,_ that's for sure.

“Kageyama?” he whispers incredulously. It sure _looks_ like his kouhai, who is currently screaming and kicking and _floating_ _60 feet above the ground._

Oikawa rubbed his eyes furiously and ignored it, resolutely staring at the sidewalk. “Iwaizumi was right, I should really get some sleep… Why am I hallucinating about Tobio-chan of all people?” When the screaming doesn't stop, he shoves his hands over his ears. “Much better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ichigo you idiot you can't just manhandle tobio like that you're invisible to the general populace smh he should be fired
> 
> this fic is going at a slower pace than i expected, dw though we'll get into some Shenanigans™ in the next chapter i just won't have a confirmed chapter count anymore
> 
> [tumblr](https://irleggsywrites.tumblr.com/) | [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/oborokoto/) | irleggsywrites@gmail.com
> 
> thank you for reading & please leave a comment on your way out--it’s the only way my stupid lizard brain stays motivated to write. stay safe guys!


	3. 'yeah, i actually do have a date'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “...Ichigo. This isn’t your responsibility to bear alone,” Kageyama repeats, more forcefully this time, and he can _see_ Ichigo scowl over the phone. “You hear me? This isn't your fault. Yes, you want to protect your friends, but you can’t save everyone.”
> 
> “But I’m the only one who can,” Ichigo tells him, matter-of-fact. “What else am I good for?”
> 
> Not for the first time, Kageyama’s heart breaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're going a little angstier this time!!
> 
> once again i find myself getting too attached to ichigo & kageyama also this chapter is 4.6k words HURGH
> 
> to avoid confusion: this is basically chapter 1 from kag's POV.

One day, at the end of practice, Kageyama decides to leave on time for once.

(Why, you may ask?)

(To see Ichigo, of course.)

Blushing, he hurriedly packs away his duffle bag and bursts out of the locker room, trying not to think too hard about their rather _heated_ ‘study session’ last week. He’s just elated to see him.

Unfortunately, Hinata chooses this exact day to pester him for extra practice.

“You never say no to volleyball!” Hinata pouts, pissing Kageyama off even more. “C’mon, please? I know you wanna win Nationals! Right?”

Kageyama scowls and smacks him across the head. _Forgoing an optional practice doesn’t mean I don’t care._ “Hinata-boke, of course I do! I just…” _want to make out with my boyfriend._ He blushes again and looks away, scratching the back of his head bashfully. “I’ve got something to do today.”

After a bit more arguing, Tanaka hooks an arm over Kageyama’s shoulder and talks his ear off. “Guys! Isn’t it obvious? Look at that shy little face. Our sweet little underclassman here’s got a date~!” Tanaka coos. _“Don’t you,_ Kageyama?” he teases.

And then Kageyama halts.

Because he never really called them dates before, but that was the right term.

Wasn’t it?

“Um, yeah.”

Tanaka laughs. “I’m just teasing—wait. What?” He was floored.

Kageyama sighs. “Yeah. I actually do have a date, and I don’t want to keep them waiting. So, if you’ll excuse me—” he ducks out from Tanaka’s arm and walks away. “I’ll see you all tomorrow.”

And as soon as the gym door swings shut behind him, he breaks out into a sprint. Kageyama has a train to catch and he has no plans of being late to their date.

  
“Date,” Kageyama tests the word on his lips and grins. “I’m going on a _date.”_

* * *

Ichigo’s nursing a cup of black coffee, brightening up the moment Kageyama walks in the door. As soon as he gets to their table, Kageyama’s crushed in one of Ichigo’s hugs. _He gets stronger every time I see him,_ Kageyama thinks, carefully wrapping his arms around the shorter boy, subtly looking him over for new injuries.

Settling in, Kageyama grabs one of Ichigo’s hands, satisfied with Ichigo’s look of pleasant surprise. They’re sitting in a corner booth of an old internet café in Karakura, long out-dated but kept alive through sheer willpower and amazing drinks. The windows are tinted and the lights are warm, soothing jazz music playing in the background. It’s a cozy place.

Kageyama briefly leaves to pick up his drink, and when he makes his way back to their table, Ichigo bursts into laughter.

“You really love milk, huh?” Ichigo teases. “You could have had _any_ other drink, I mean we’re at a café famous for its coffee, not its milk.”

Kageyama shrugs. “I got injured a lot in elementary and middle school. I think the absurd amount of milk I drank is the only thing that kept my bones from being permanently destroyed,” He slurps his milk. “Maybe _you_ should drink more milk.”

Ichigo looks at Kageyama's milk pensively. “Huh. Maybe I should drink more milk.”

“...Will drinking milk even make your bones stronger in your spiritual form? Or just your human body?” Kageyama muses aloud, frowning.

They pause.

“Thinking about that makes my brain hurt,” Ichigo scowls. “Kisuke would probably know.”

Kageyama makes an apprehensive face. “Bastard knows everything,” he mutters.

Ichigo makes a bemused expression, one that melts into something softer. Squeezing Kageyama’s hand, he leans over and gives him a chaste kiss. “He did what he had to. No need to be protective, alright?”

Kageyama looks away, embarrassed at being caught. “Whatever.”

Ichigo grins at the deceptively soft-hearted boy. “Either way, whenever you go pro, you should try to get a sponsorship from Meiji milk or something.”

Kageyama snorts. “God, I wish—”

And then the world explodes in light and sound.

The tinted windows of the café shatter and blow inward, scattering all over its customers, bouncing off the floor in small pieces. A viciously bright day brings in a disorienting amount of sunlight, blinding the people around them. Everyone begins to shout in fear and confusion, stampeding out of the door, pushing and shoving each other out of the way. 

The thing that really gets Kageyama, however, is the faint buzzing in his veins. He shivers, hunching over in dread, his skin crawling. Closing his eyes, he visualizes the _Reiraku_ around him, almost crying in relief when he grasps Ichigo’s familiar red spirit ribbon in between his fingers.

Kageyama opens his eyes. The café is empty and he can hear faraway sirens. He and Ichigo share an awkward look. 

“Hollow?” Kageyama asks.

Ichigo’s trademark scowl has made its return. “Yeah,”

Kageyama gives him a determined nod. “Go,” he tells him, bittersweet, already taking Ichigo’s _Gikongan._

Pressing their foreheads together, Ichigo lets some of his spiritual energy spread between them, a comforting presence. “Stay safe, Tobio. I’ll protect you.”

Impulsively, Kageyama surges forward to kiss him. Deeply. It elicits a surprised moan from Ichigo that has him feeling hot all over, but somehow, he pulls away. “Keep yourself safe first,” he whispers.

Ichigo takes his soul reaper badge and transfers to his spirit form, leaving his body in a heap on the floor. Kageyama watches him dart away until he’s no longer visible, a dot of tangerine orange in the sky. Sighing, he puts Kon’s soul candy into Ichigo’s body.

“Tobio!” Kon crows, sitting up and brushing glass off of himself. “Eugh, what happened here?”

“Hey, Kon,” Kageyama smiles, already familiar with his typical lion form from his training. “Some sort of hollow, as per usual. Seems higher level though.”

“Oh. The boss man’s already gone?” Kon asks, looking left and right.

“Yeah, you should probably just head back to the clinic,” Kageyama slings his bag over his shoulder again.

Kon gives him a goofy little grin, an unfamiliar yet endearing sight on Ichigo’s face. “See you around then!” he waves. He leaps out a shattered window and starts sprinting home.

Kageyama sighs and starts to trudge back to the train station. Alone.

* * *

The next day, as soon as he steps foot inside the gym, he’s accosted by Nishinoya and Tanaka, who glue themselves to his sides, immediately bombarding him with questions.

“Kageyama! You’ve been keeping us in the dark! Why didn’t you tell us you have a girlfriend?” Tanaka admonishes.

“Yeah, adhere to the bro code!” Nishinoya whines.

_What are they talking about?_ “Because I don’t have… a girlfriend? What do you mean _bro code?”_ Kageyama asks, bewildered.

“What do _you_ mean you don’t have a girlfriend? You lied to us about that date?” Tanaka frowns.

“Are we not going to talk about the fact he doesn’t know what the bro code is?” Nishinoya interjects.

_Oh, right. Yesterday I mentioned that I went on a date._ **_Shit._ ** Kageyama shakes his head and ignores Nishinoya. “No, I—I definitely went on a date yesterday,” he confirms weakly. _Just not with a girl._

“Hey, no need to be bashful! Have you guys been dating for long?”

_Of course they’ll be nosy._ “Maybe since… before the training camp?” Kageyama wonders out loud.

“Two months?” Nishinoya shouts, before devolving into an unintelligible garble. “Two months and you didn’t tell us?!”

Tanaka puts his face in his hands melodramatically. “You don’t even know when you got together? Man, she’s going to hate that!”

Kageyama tried to imagine Ichigo being upset at missing their anniversary and chuckled. “Neither of us really care about that stuff,”

“You’ve never even mentioned her!”

“Well, yeah. Why would I?” And Kageyama is genuinely confused. “We both have different priorities,” _Like volleyball. And saving mankind from evil, soul-eating monsters._

Nishinoya crows. “This girl sounds awesome!”

“This is what I’m competing with?” Tanaka sobs. “I can’t believe the baby of the team got a girl before I did!”

Kageyama gives a sardonic smile. _Well, technically, I didn’t._

“Tell us about her! C’mon, c’mon, c’mon, what’s she like?” Nishinoya jumps up and down in excitement.

Kageyama’s confusion shifts into amusement. _Ah, I’m not going to stop them from assuming I have a girlfriend. They can think what they want to think. Dumbasses._ “What exactly do you want to know?”

Hinata, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi have surrounded him by now, and Kageyama has to muffle his laughter when he spots Sugawara shamelessly eavesdropping with Asahi and Sawamura. Tsukishima skeptically raises his eyebrow. “Well, for starters, if she’s real.”  
  


Kageyama snorts. _I couldn’t believe it either._ “Yeah, they’re real alright,”

“So,” Yamaguchi starts. “What’s her name?”

Kageyama hesitates. _He wouldn’t mind, would he? And it’s not as if Ichigo is usually a boy’s name._

“...Ichigo,” he admits, and he’s a bit breathless admitting it. Letting himself acknowledge that it’s real. “Ichigo Kurosaki,”

“Alright everyone! Break it up, break it up!” Coach Ukai picks that moment to walk in, and an evil grin stretches over his face. “Let’s get started on our stretches. We’re going to be having a cardio day, so we’ll be practicing our dive saves,” The laugh he lets out at the team’s groan is more of a cackle than anything else. Kageyama’s mysterious ‘girlfriend’ is forgotten for now, and he lets out a sigh of relief.

Kageyama peeks over at Hinata, who seems… _off,_ somehow. He tries to ignore it, but with that look, dread starts to settle in his gut.

_Whatever._

* * *

Ichigo and Kageyama’s next date is less of a date and more of an introduction. More specifically, to Ichigo’s friends.

With Ichigo’s hand confidently clutching Kageyama’s, Ichigo slams open a door to a hole-in-the-wall tea shop, revealing a varied group of high schoolers.

“Yo,” Ichigo greets his friends confidently, and they respond with a cheer. “Guys, this is Kageyama Tobio. He’s the town over at Karasuno and he’s my boyfriend.”

There’s a silence.

Ichigo elbows Kageyama in the side, clearing his throat.

Kageyama, who is still red in the face from being called Ichigo’s ‘boyfriend’, steps forward and bows. “Uh… hello. I’m Kageyama Tobio. It’s nice to meet you all,” fiddling with his fingers, he stands up straight again, avoiding eye contact. “Thank you all for taking care of Ichigo.”

A boy with long brown hair bursts into laughter. “Dude. You can drop the formalities,” He raises his tea mug with mock respect. “We’re not really into bureaucracy here.”

A girl with long, dark blond hair greets him with a bubbly, “Welcome, Tobio-chan!” and Kageyama can _swear_ he sees flowers pop around her.

“Congrats,” a glasses-clad boy says, voice completely flat.

Ichigo grins. “C’mon. Let me introduce you to the family,” He drags Kageyama over to a free seat before forcing him to sit down and plopping down in his lap, much to the entertainment of his friends.

Speaking of which, Ichigo’s friends are _bizarre._ He goes around the circle introducing them, and Kageyama listens raptly. Gesturing to the long-haired girl, he tells him, “This is Orihime. We’ve been friends since middle school.”

“Hello!” she giggles.

_Orihime?_ Kageyama thinks curiously. _First name basis, huh?_ “Hi,” he greets.

“Would you like some curry? I made it myself! It has plum and mustard,” she chirps, showing him an absolute abomination of a dish.

“I’ll pass,” he says, as politely as possible.

Ichigo coughs, a sound suspiciously close to a laugh. He points to a stern-looking _megane_. “This is Uryuu. He’s kinda got a stick up his ass.”

“Kurosaki. How many times do I have to tell you it’s ‘Ishida’ and not ‘Uryuu’,” Ishida deadpans.

Kageyama snickers. “Nice to meet you, _Uryuu.”_

“Tch,” Ishida’s glare could probably melt ice, but Kageyama’s immune. It’s a bit too similar to Tsukishima’s.

Fist bumping the absolutely _enormous_ boy (man?) sitting directly next to them, Ichigo introduces him next. “This is Sado, but you can call him Chad. It’s a Mexican name,” he explains. “He doesn’t really talk a lot.”

Chad nods.

  
  
Kageyama nods back.

Ichigo turns to the next two boys who are sitting hip-to-hip. “This is Mizuiro and Keigo. They’re kind of inseparable, even if they don’t want to admit it. Don’t listen to anything Keigo says.”

Keigo gasps as if he’s been shot. “Ichigo! How dare you besmirch my name like that!”

Mizuiro elbows Keigo in the side with a sunny disposition, ignoring the way he doubles over in pain. “Hello! How do you do, Kageyama?”

“I-I, uh—” Kageyama stutters. “You’re short.”

Mizuiro blinks. “Well, objectively speaking, yes. I’m short. Have you also considered that you may be tall?”

Ichigo snorts then points to the last member of the group, a spiky black-haired girl with an arm slung over Orihime’s shoulder. “This is Tatsuki! We’ve been friends ever since we were really little.”

“Yo!” she grins, and Kageyama’s breath catches because _she’s the girl he saw at Karakura when he was still searching for Ichigo._ She gives him a knowing look, but holds a finger up in a ‘shush’ motion and winks. “What’s up? I’m really excited to meet you, _Kageyama Tobio.”_

Ichigo smiles. “Tatsuki’s our group’s sports buff—she’s actually the one who told me about Karasuno’s comeback. Although I didn’t know you were some sort of volleyball celebrity,” he pouts at Kageyama.

“It’s not really something you just… tell someone,” Kageyama mumbles, sipping on his tea if just to occupy his mouth.

Tatsuki rolls her eyes. “Gah. Stop being so humble. If I were you I’d be flexing it left and right,” She rolls her sleeves up intimidatingly, revealing a pair of impressively toned arms. “Listen, I’m not going to give you the whole shovel talk because Ichigo is perfectly capable of taking care of himself, but if you fuck with him, we’re going to have problems. Got it?”

“Tatsuki!” Ichigo hisses.

“Got it,” Kageyama nods, ignoring his boyfriend. 

Tatsuki shoots him a razor-sharp grin before turning back to Ichigo and glaring at him. “Shut the hell up and let me look out for you from time to time!”

Ichigo sits up, almost hitting Kageyama in the chin, and bangs his fist on the table. “You already said it, I can take care of myself!”

Tatsuki bares her teeth. “Goddammit, you stubborn little tangerine—”

Ichigo starts to roll up his sleeves. “Says the walking sea urchin—”

Tatsuki’s eye twitches. “Good-for-nothing neanderthal—”

Just when Ichigo stands up, Kageyama yanks him back in his lap, using gravity against him. He doesn’t think they’ll get into an _actual_ fight but he’s had enough property damage around Ichigo, thank you very much. Flustered, Ichigo settles back down, albeit fired up.

Just then, one of the screen doors slams open. “Hello, Karakura~!” A strange man in a bucket hat and clogs steps into the room with a serene smile. “How are we doing today?”

“Geta-bōshi,” Ichigo begrudgingly nods. “We’re doing alright, but I need to talk to you soon.”

Kageyama narrows his eyes and holds Ichigo closer. _Geta-bōshi,_ he thinks angrily. _That’s Urahara. The man that hollowfied Ichigo without him knowing._

Urahara’s eyes flit down at the motion, flashing with perception. “Ah, well I just wanted to check-in with my favorite customers. I hope you enjoy the tea, it’s one of Tessai’s favorite Jasmines. Farewell~!” With a flick of the wrist, his fan snaps open and he flutters away, closing the door behind him.

“Eugh. He gives me the creeps,” Keigo complains. Kageyama can’t help but agree.

After Urahara’s brief visit, Ichigo’s friends spend the rest of the time indoctrinating him into their little group, regaling him with tales of their middle school shenanigans and fights. Kageyama gets used to being called _Tobio_ again; it seems like the only member of their ragtag little group that uses their last name is Ishida. It’s odd, but it’s nice. He’s not sure how, considering his general social ineptitude, but Kageyama already loves them.

Still, he can’t help the pang of disappointment at the lack of a proper date. More specifically, some time alone. Ichigo, sensing his unease, grabs his hand and holds it tight, grasping it in a silent promise.

_Soon._

* * *

The team is doing a ‘one question a day’ type thing because Kageyama knows there’s no way he can get out of an interrogation, so he’s dragging it out and hoping they forget. No such luck.

“How’d you meet Ichigo? And don’t skimp out on the details either!” Sugawara winks. Kageyama internally curses. _Betrayed by my vice-captain._

“Yeah, Bakageyama! How’d a guy like you even meet a girl?” Hinata huffs. “The only thing your head is filled with is volleyball!”

Kageyama pokes him in the side, ignoring his pained _oof,_ and turns to Suga. “It’s a bit of a long story,” he starts. _That’s an understatement._ “I was practicing in Fukuda park, which is a bit of a halfway point between my house and Karakura, when Ichigo saved me from some-from some…” he trails off, panicking. _Well, shit. I should’ve thought this through._ “...thugs.” Kageyama internally facepalms. _That was the best I could do? Oh well._ “Yeah, Ichigo saved me from some thugs,” he says, more convincingly. He hopes.

“Ha! You needed a girl to defend you?” Hinata laughs.

“Shut up,” Kageyama scowls. “There’s nothing wrong with a girl who’s strong,” He pulls a volleyball from the cart and bounces it across the floor a few times. “I’m grateful Ichigo was there,”

Hinata goes oddly quiet.

“I know this is another question, but—I’m concerned. Does she get in fights a lot?” Sugawara worried.

“It’s fine,” Kageyama spun the ball in his hand a few times, trying to find the right words. “And yeah, unfortunately. A lot of people pick on Ichigo because their appearance stands out. Ichigo never starts fights but—” he serves the ball gracefully across the court. “—Ichigo ends them.” 

_He sounds like a delinquent._ _Oh well. I suppose, in some ways, he is._ He grins, thinking of Ichigo’s colorful cast of friends. “Not only that, Ichigo’s got kind of a gang of people behind them. They call Ichigo the leader.”

Kageyama has to stop himself from cackling at Suga’s pale expression.

* * *

“Tobio, I can’t make it this week,” Ichigo tells him, frustration coloring his voice, fully apparent even over the phone. “There’s something big happening, I can just feel it. Hollows are going feral, people are acting strange, I don’t—” he makes a choked-off noise. “I can’t put you in more danger. I just can’t.”

“Ichigo. Don’t worry,” Kageyama reminds him gently, ignoring the disappointment hanging over his head like a rain cloud. “You do what you have to do. Just remember that you taught me how to protect myself. I’m not fragile,” he fiddles with the hem of his sweater. It’s too short--one of Ichigo’s. “You need to protect yourself, not me. Don’t put the weight of the world on your shoulders.”

Ichigo goes silent.

Anxiety claws at Kageyama’s back, his breath catching. “...Ichigo. This isn’t your responsibility to bear alone,” Kageyama repeats, more forcefully this time, and he can _see_ Ichigo scowl over the phone. “You hear me? This isn't your fault. Yes, you want to protect your friends, but you can’t save everyone.”

“But I’m the only one who _can,”_ Ichigo tells him, matter-of-fact. “What else am I good for?”

Not for the first time, Kageyama’s heart breaks.

* * *

Kageyama’s sleepily practicing receives at morning practice, still thinking about his last phone call with Ichigo. _How could he think those things about himself? What can I do to make it stop? I wish I could help more…_

“Kageyama.”

Kageyama jumps a foot in the air, caught off-guard by Kiyoko of all people approaching him.

“Yachi and I would love to meet Ichigo-san,”

Kageyama’s brain stops.

“Would you like to bring her to practice someday?”

_What._

Kageyama stumbles and nearly eats shit before catching himself. “What?” he squawks, slightly panicked.

Nishinoya and Tanaka share a conspiratorial look. Kageyama suspects them as part of this scheme.

“I-I mean sure, but um. _‘She’_ might not be what you expect,” Kageyama mutters, slightly apprehensive but amused.

“We don’t mind,” Yachi assures. “I’m sure the team would love to meet her as well!”

Kageyama wracks his brain, thinking of Ichigo’s schedule. “Well, if you’re sure… Ichigo might be able to come this afternoon, actually,” He scratches the back of his head, his excitement growing. “Ukai-sensei, can I bring someone to practice today?”

He grunts in response. “Don’t care. As long as she’s not in the way,”

“Ah… okay,” Kageyama pulls out his phone and walks off.

**to: U( ÒㅅÓ)U🥕 ichigo**

_my team wants to meet you lmao_

**to: U( ÒㅅÓ)U🥕 ichigo**

_you free today after school?_

**from: U( ÒㅅÓ)U🥕 ichigo**

That’s ominous as fuck I hope you know.

**from: U( ÒㅅÓ)U🥕 ichigo**

Sure. Why not.

**from: U( ÒㅅÓ)U🥕 ichigo**

What’s the address of your school again?

**to: U( ÒㅅÓ)U🥕 ichigo**

look it up yourself i have practice

**from: U( ÒㅅÓ)U🥕 ichigo**

Wow. Rude >:P

**to: U( ÒㅅÓ)U🥕 ichigo**

_no u_

“Any day now Kageyama!” Ukai calls.

Kageyama tosses his phone into his bag and runs back to the court. “Coming, coach!”

* * *

When Ichigo walks through the gym door that afternoon, Kageyama melts. There’s something special about seeing Ichigo in Karasuno’s gym that just feels right to him. (Besides, Kageyama’s always thought Ichigo looks fucking hot in his uniform, but he avoids it like the plague. It looks like he hasn’t managed to do that today.)

The team, however, does not share this sentiment.

Ichigo’s scowl deepens, looking around the gym, unable to find Kageyama despite the way he frantically waves for him. _Well,_ Kageyama sighs. _I never claimed ‘she’ was the most approachable._

Tanaka and Nishinoya are already giving him the most intimidating faces possible, marching straight in the direction of the entrance. “What’s this _delinquent_ doing here?”

Sugawara yanks the backs of their shirts. “Hey, I’m sure he’s just lost,” he assures, not sounding entirely convinced of himself.

Ukai stands up from his chair and stalks towards him. “Oi! Only students and family can observe practice, you better not be here to stir up trouble!”

Kageyama makes an exasperated expression, abandoning his waving arms to just watch the chaos unfold.

Ichigo blinks. “I thought I was allowed to be here…?” He looks around in confusion, directionally challenged as always. “This is the Karasuno volleyball gym, right?”

Ukai gives him a suspicious once-over. “What’s your name, kid?”

Kageyama’s heart threatens to beat out of his chest.

“Ichigo Kurosaki?”

Ukai makes the most comically flabbergasted face. 

The entire gym makes a comically flabbergasted face. 

Even _Kiyoko_ looks as if she’s just been smacked upside the head.

Kageyama jogs towards him, finally putting an end to the nonsense. Only when he’s close enough does he notice the white bandages running up and down his arms and around his neck. His face drops. Ichigo, who finally _(finally)_ notices him, relaxes and shrugs sheepishly.

Kageyams sighs and jogs a little faster. “Ukai-sensei! Sorry about that!” He presses a kiss to Ichigo’s cheek and slings an arm around his shoulders protectively, grinning when Ichigo kisses him back. Ichigo’s face softens to a smile and his body relaxes from its standoffish pose as he looks up at Kageyama’s face and murmurs his hellos.

“When were you going to tell me about this, huh?” Kageyama whispers, fiddling with his bandages, less upset and more so _worried._

Ichigo frowns, which Kageyama just knows is him pouting. “Talk later,”

Kageyama bites his lip and extends his pinky, which Ichigo takes and shakes.

“So uh… your team’s taking this well,” Ichigo tells him, faintly amused.

Kageyama looks at his team from the corner of his eye, their expressions priceless. “You could say that.”

Tanaka and Nishinoya are doing their signature Bodhisattva impressions, stone-faced as possible. Yamaguchi is visibly shaking while Tsukishima looks on as if he just bit into a rancid lemon. Narita, Ennoshita, and Kinnoshita are just barely holding back hyena-laughter while Asahi hides behind Sugawara and Daichi. Suga is on the verge of tears—whether they are out of despair or happiness is up for debate—and Daichi looks like he’s just taken a baseball bat to the face.

Worryingly enough, Hinata looks like he’s actually about to pass out. 

Kageyama turns to face his team. He’s slightly apprehensive, but he’s also bouncing up and down on the heels of his feet in excitement. “Guys. This is my boyfriend, Ichigo,”

“Yo,” Ichigo does a two-fingered salute, nonchalant as always. “I can introduce myself if you guys want.”

Daichi snaps out of his stupor and stutters out a, “S-sure. Go ahead,”

“I’m Ichigo Kurosaki, a Karakura High first year. I’m 15, I work at my father’s clinic, and yes, my hair is naturally orange,”

Kageyama wheezes into his shoulder, trying not to laugh at his introduction. Ichigo steps on his foot.

Ichigo hesitates before bowing. “Nice to meet you all. I’ve heard a lot of good things about you from Tobio, so... thank you for being good teammates.” He says, unexpectedly bashful.

Kageyama holds him closer.

There’s a rather pregnant pause where Karasuno just… ogles him.

“...Right. I hope you’re not all just staring at me for the orange hair because that would be kinda hypocritical,” He says, slightly defensive, his eyes darting over to Hinata’s head.

“No, no, no! Nothing of the sort, we’re just confused because, uh.” Daichi trails off. “We thought you would be—”

Nishinoya elbows his way through the onlookers and gawks at Ichigo. He turns to point at Kageyama in a blatant accusation. “This is your girlfriend?” He shrieks.

“Girlfriend?” Ichigo asks, amused. “Am I your beard now?”

Kageyama rolls his eyes. “I never said I had a girlfriend. I said his name was Ichigo, and you guys made the assumption on your own.” He pulls Ichigo closer to him, and the move is not lost on the team. “I _tried_ to tell you guys!”

“B-but… you never said anything either!” Tanaka accuses.

“Would you guys have believed me?” Kageyama exchanges a look with Ichigo, silently communicating, _It was also really funny._ He raises his hands in surrender. “I never called Ichigo a _girl,”_

“…Ichigo-chan…” Nishinoya whispers, stupefied.

Ichigo bristles and turns to Kageyama. “What exactly have you been calling me?”  
  


_I am now 15 seconds from death._ “Nishinoya!” Kageyama hisses. “He came up with it on his own,” He tries to placate his boyfriend.

Ichigo pins Nishinoya with a look. “Do I look like an Ichigo-chan to you?”

Nishinoya is sweating bullets, but Tsukishima unintentionally swoops in to the rescue.“No. But you look like a carrot-top,” he adds helpfully.

Kageyama sharply inhales. _Shit. Only Rukia can call him carrot-top._

Ichigo scowls, and a deadly aura fills the gym.

Kageyama nearly falls to the floor, Ichigo’s oppressive spiritual energy crushing him against the court.

It’s not just him though. The entire team is affected in varying amounts. Even Asahi looks like he’s on the brink of collapsing.

Kageyama elbows Ichigo sharply in the side and Ichigo blinks in slow understanding. He withdraws his presence from the air, hastily packing away all of his reiatsu.

Karasuno is left breathing heavily, as if winded. Kageyama shoots Ichigo a warning look. Ichigo has the conscience to look away, embarrassed.

Kageyama clears his throat awkwardly, eager to distract his mystified team members. “Um. I don’t know about you guys, but I’m ready to practice. Ichigo, you can help Kiyoko and Yachi, or you can sit with Ukai and Takeda.” He punches his fist into his other hand. “Let's get ready to beat down Shiratorizawa,”

Ichigo gives Kageyama the softest smile and Kageyama has to resist the urge to crowd him against a wall and kiss him senseless.

Then Hinata sprints out of the gym.

“Hinata-boke! We’re _starting_ practice!” Kageyama hollers after him.

“I need to use the bathroom!” Hinata shouts back, clearly distressed, slamming through the doors.

Kageyama rolls his eyes and picks a stray volleyball off the ground, already preparing for drills. _Tch. Dramatic bastard._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **gikongan AKA 'substitute soul pills' - an artificial soul with a personality that occupies ichigo's body when he goes soul reaping. ichigo's gikongan is named Kon and he usually occupies a stuffed lion.
> 
> _(literally why do i even write in present tense when i'm so fucking awful at it. catch me switching tenses halfway through this also i didn't realize this until i wrote this fic but ichigo & his friends were all so close they only called each other by first name like the only one of them who didn't go by their first name was ishida because he's dramatic & gay and wow this is making me emo i just really miss early bleach.......)_
> 
> next chapter: we get a peek inside of ichigo's head and we finally get to see him meet the team. / (ㅇㅅㅇ❀)＼heehee hoohoo!!
> 
> [tumblr](https://irleggsywrites.tumblr.com/)|[instagram](https://www.instagram.com/oborokoto/)|irleggsywrites@gmail.com
> 
> please leave a comment on your way out, it's the only way my stupid lizard brain stays motivated to write <3 ciao!


End file.
